


Samus Isn't a Weeb

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Miscellaneous Mix 'n' Match [3]
Category: Gorillaz, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Samus forces Stormy to sit through her story of how she first got into Gorillaz.





	Samus Isn't a Weeb

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've attempted writing anything vaguely resembling a drabble, so please forgive me. 
> 
> You could count this as being part of Beyond the Mansion Gates, but I don't really, since I wrote this for a very special occasion :)
> 
> Happy reading and happy International Fanworks Day!

"Did I ever tell you how I got into Gorillaz?" Samus asked. 

"No." Stormy said, munching on her Singapore noodles. 

"Do you want me to tell you?" 

"No." 

"Well!..." And then Samus began talking, evidence that Stormy's answer went in one ear and out the other. 

Stormy leaned back in her seat. She knew this would be long. Once Samus started talking about her favourite band, she'd continue until something happened to make her forget about it. 

"Right, so, it was way back in Melee." Samus said excitedly. "Back then, Fox was such an arrogant demon, let me tell you! He kicked everyone's ass without stopping to breathe, and he made sure everyone else knew. Times were tough. And it was around then that I discovered the Internet." 

"Mm hm." Story said, swirling her noodles around with her chopsticks, hoping Samus would shut up before too long. 

"The mansion used to have this old, ugly box computer that took forever to load a page. But that didn't stop me from Internet surfing. And one day, I was doing just that when I stumbled upon a video. I thought nothing of it until it started playing, and I realised it was a music video!" 

"Wow!" Stormy said sarcastically. 

"I know, right! And I also realised, I loved the song! And it was called the weirdest thing: 19-2000! It was so crazy, but so catchy!" 

Stormy exhaled quietly. She checked clock on the cafeteria wall: 8:25. It felt like half an hour had passed already. She tried to focus on the surrounding chatter, but to no avail. Samus kept it up right in her ear. 

"After that, I started watching all the music videos I could find, which wasn't very many back then. I listened to their entire discography up to that point, and that's when I realised that they had a CD out! So I went and bought it, and played it on the stereo...did I tell you that the mansion used to have a stereo? Anyway, I played it over and over and over. Everyone kept complaining, even Crazy Hand." 

"I can't imagine why..." Stormy muttered. 

"But whatever. I found out that they had a website, and I spent hours on it. I felt like I knew the band members personally. Noodle was my favourite. She was just a little kid then, I practically watched her grow up! But she was so young and innocent and free...I wanted to be just like her. Living life without a care in the world." 

Stormy feigned surprise. 

"And who knew that, all these years, she'd been watching me fight in this godforsaken tournament? Who knew that I was her favourite? Who knew that she wanted to be just like me: strong, sexy, independent? Who knew? Not me!" 

Stormy couldn't take it anymore. "Are you done talking?!" 

Samus stared at her and was about to say something when Toonie suddenly rushed up to their table. 

"Hey Samus!" He shouted. 

"What?" 

"Gorillaz is just Blur for weebs!" He said gleefully before trying to make a run for it. 

And that's how Toonie ended up in the infirmary.


End file.
